Tony's Choice
by anthonydinozzo
Summary: The team are listening to their iPods, but one member is increasingly annoying, and leads to something the others didn't really need to know.


Title: Tony's choice  
Author: mwsatdkt  
Pairing: Nada.  
Summary: The team are listening to their iPods, but one member is increasingly annoying, and leads to something the others wished they didn't know.  
Word: **Llama.** _meaning: a woolly South American ruminant camelid_  
Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS blah blah blah.  
Words: 611

* * *

McGee glanced over at Tony once again. His head bobbing in time to the beat of the song playing on his iPod. 

Due to there being no cases, the team had let the iPods loose, all bar Gibbs.

McGee was curious as to what Tony was listening to. He would see him, every minute or so, press the rewind button on the iPod, which made the song play again.

McGee looked over at Ziva. She was doing her work with the iPod earphones in her ears. McGee could hear the music from where he was sitting, so there was no way she would hear anything he said. Though she must have noticed Tony press the rewind on his iPod again.

She yanked the earphones out of her ears.

McGee saw her lips move and nothing happened. Pulling one bud out of his ears, he heard her say 'Tony'.

Wanting to also know the reason for Tony playing the song over again, he paused the song he was listening to and put his focus on what was going down with his co-workers.

Ziva grew frustrated, having said Tony's name for a third time and recieving no answer. Looking around her desk, for the most affective object, but one that wouldn't hurt too much. Settleing on the pad of post-its, she threw it at Tony, aiming for the head but getting the chest.

Tony looked up startled as something firm collided with his chest. He looked to find Ziva staring at him. Looking at McGee, he found that he was also staring at him.

Pausing the very addictive song, Tony looked at his slightly annoyed but curious co-workers.

"Wha?"

"Tony, why have you been pressing that button on your mp3?"

"Uhh, what button, on my_ iPod_?"

"Tony," Everyone looked at McGee, "You have been pressing the rewind button for the past 15 minutes, What song are you listening to?"

"Have I? I didn't even notice"

Tony started to unpause the song.

"Tony, are you not going to tell us what song it is?"

"Nope Ziva"

"C'mon Tony"

"Ok then... only if you two also reveal what song yous were listening to aswell... first"

"Nope, forget about it then"

"Aww, McGoo. What were you listening to?"

"Tony, I won't tell you, don't even bother"

"Mika? Who is Mika?"

McGee turned in his chair to find Ziva standing at his desk with his iPod in her hands.

"It's a singer, now give it back to me"

"Mika? Little McGee listens to Mika? McMika? That true? Ooh, what song Zee-vah?"

"Happy Ending?"

Tony started laughing, so hard that McGee was certain a few tears escaped his eye.

"Tony, it really isn't that funny"

"Yes, I agree with McGee. I do not find any humour in that"

"Ziva," Tony said once he calmed down, "Have you heard Mika?"

Ziva shook her head.

"Well, until you do, don't judge. Now, Ziva, what were you listening to?"

Ziva smiled. "Lilac En-Habar. She has got such a strong voice, and beautiful songs. Want to listen to her?"

"Uhh, we'll pass"

"Tony?"

"Mmm?"

"What were you listening to?"

"The Llama song"

McGee looked over at Ziva, confused. Ziva shared McGee's expression exactly.

"By the Scummy Monkies...? You guys have no idea what I'm talking about"

Tony sighed and signaled for them to come over to his desk.  
They both got up and went over to his desk. Tony pulled up the video for The Llama Song, and played it to them. By the end of it, Ziva looked very confused and McGee just walked over to his desk, shaking his head.

"You like it, yes?"

"Yes! How can you guys not like this song!? It is so addictive!"

Ziva just rolled her eyes and walked back over to her desk and put the earphones back in her ears.  
McGee did the same thing and they both went back to work. Tony Put his earphones back in his ears and yet again, pressed the rewind button on his iPod. His head bobbing until they got to go home.

* * *


End file.
